


In Erebor together

by lasttoknow



Series: 'Seeing' the world [2]
Category: The Hobbit
Genre: Blind Bilbo, F/M, Protective Dwalin, fem bilbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 16:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11361117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasttoknow/pseuds/lasttoknow
Summary: Dwalin and Bilbo are now courting and learning to live together in Erebor.Snippets from their courting.





	In Erebor together

Dwalin kept hold of Bilbo's hand as they walked through Erebor. His grip was too tight and Bilbo was becoming uncomfortable. He had been very protective of Bilbo and it was becoming unbearable.  
"Dwalin, we need to talk."  
Concerns floods Dwalin's voice, "What's wrong?"  
"You're hurting my hand." He immediately lets go and begins apologising.  
"Its not just that. Dwalin, I'm not helpless. They way you've been treating me; as if I would break down at any second; isn't good for courting. I managed on the quest."  
"I, sorry, minziem, but, if you need help, I..."  
Bilbo reached until she had Dwalin's hand. "Tell me when there are stairs coming, or which way we're going, just don't carry me or drag me. I think my arm is going to come out of my socket."  
His forehead brushed against hers. "I'll do that."  
Later Dwalin and Bilbo were wandering around the mines. Several dwarfs found it sweet that Dwalin had put metal on the soles of his shoes so that she'd know who was coming. As Bofur lead them through the tunnels, Kili (who was hiding from Dis) started whining. "I can't see anything down here!"  
"Neither can I!" Dwalin burst out laughing, hearty guffaws echoed down the mines.   
"Left here" he quietly said as they turned the corner. 

"What's a beard?" Bilbo's seemingly innocent question leads to a cacophony of outcries.  
"How can you not know what a beard is."   
"Well hobbit don't have them, I think, and I hear you all talk about them, so I was curious."  
Thorin let put a long suffering sigh. "A beard is hair that grows on your face. All dwarves have them and take great pride in them. Like the hair on the top of our head we decorate it with braids and beads."  
"What are braids?"  
More groans meat this. "Here," Dwalin guided her hands to his face. The hair there was soft and fun to run her fingers threw. "So you would braid this?"  
"Yes, but I don't."  
"Who's got the best hair?"  
Dwalin considered this, "Thorin has the smartest, Nori the strangest."  
"How so?"   
"It's shaped like a star."  
"No way." Laughter met this. A different pair of hands grabbed her and she traced Nori's hair. There were some splitters but they didn't amount to much.  
"I prefer Dwalin's and you have too much hair." Nori protested at this but Dwalin pulled his hobbit onto his lap and laughed into her hair.  
When alone, Bilbo asked Dwalin another question, "Why would you braid your hair?"  
"If you put one in, I'd wear it to show we were courting."  
"Is that important? Should I put one in?"  
Dwalin, stroked her cheek, "I would be honoured to wear you're braid."  
It took many attempts, as Bilbo dropped the hair or got her fingers stick, but eventually she had given Dwalin a braid. He didn't care it was a little cracked, with hairs falling out, it was perfect in his eyes.   
"Would a bead go on the end?"  
"Yeah, I'll make some and braid your hair."  
She smiled and gently kissed his lips. His perfect Bilbo.

More caravans were coming from the West. On one there was a surprise for Bilbo.   
"Morning sunshine!"  
"Uncle Isengram!" The hobbits collided in a massive hug and began chatting like there was no tomorrow. Dwalin walked over to introduce himself, but instead was pulled into the hug.  
"Glad you found someone Bilbo. If be makes you happy that's that. So, what did you get up to?"  
Dwalin wasn't so sure the hobbit would still like him after this.

Several hours later Dwalin and Bilbo were relaxing on a sofa. "It could have gone worse." Bilbo sighed as she lazily traced Dwalin's face.   
"Um, at least I can keep you."  
"Always."  
They enjoyed a slow deep kiss as an uncle chuckled in a different room at the quest his niece went on.


End file.
